1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to noise in an image, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system detecting and/or reducing noise in an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital camcorders, have been widely used. However, images photographed by these digital photographing apparatuses contain noise that deteriorates image quality. Therefore, it is desirable that the noise in the images be reduced in order to obtain high-quality images.
Noise in images is typically caused by physical instability and system characteristics of image sensors included in digital photographing devices. Noise produced by complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOSes), which are widely used in digital photographing devices, typically includes fixed-pattern noise and temporal noise (or time-varying noise). The fixed-pattern noise can be removed relatively easily, and a number of relevant technologies for the same have already been implemented. However, it is not as easy to remove the temporal noise. In addition, outlier or impulse noise is a severe contributor to the deterioration of image quality and cannot be easily removed. Hence, a technology for detecting and removing noise (in particular, the temporal noise and the impulse noise) from an image is desired.